Lady Assassin
by HLecter511
Summary: There is already one assassin that is running around the Colonies. What if there are two? Connor soon finds out that he is not the only assassin that can hide in the shadows. A Lady Assassin is amongst them and she is just as lethal as he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Another Assassin

...

…**.. Boston: …..**

…**..**

"No, no, no."

A woman dress in black that had dark navy blue outlining assassin attire was sprinting through streets of Boston. Her semi-glowing sapphire blue eyes glance behind her, seeing about five red coats chasing after her with their guns.

"Stop that assassin." The red coats were yelling to the citizens that were occupying the streets.

Looking back ahead, the woman takes notice of these barrels stacked up in a stairway manner near a shop. She runs towards the barrels, jumps up on them and lunges forwards to grab the shop sign. Pulling herself up onto the pole and balancing herself, she then jumps again, but this time grabbing the shops second story windowsill.

Below, the citizens were watching with awe, pointing and babbling about the woman assassin skillfully climbing up the building. Once the woman was on top of the building, she was running and jumping across rooftops. The redcoats stop pursuing and begin to fire shots at her, but they all miss.

"She is too fast."

"Don't stop shooting."

"Assassin!"

Hearing their remarks, the woman assassin simply smirks. She keeps running, jumping off the building she was on, and waving her arms in a small circle as she lands onto the street below. Hitting the ground, she had immediately tuck and rolls before standing up into a standing position.

Once again, citizens were pointing at her and whispering with awe. They were staring at the woman assassin that was causing mischief with the redcoats, who had stop trying to come after her. The redcoats were a few blocks away, shaking their heads as they knew they will not be able to catch her.

The woman assassin slides in between an alleyway with a victorious smirk. She casually walks all the way to the other end of the alleyway before coming to a halt. Poking her head around the corner of the building, her eyes scan the surroundings to see if any of her enemies were around.

"Clear." She whispers to herself before walking out of the alleyway.

Walking, she heads towards a group of men that were talking about the war and such. Getting closer to them, she bows her head and blends herself in with their group as redcoats march by them.

While walking, she was a bit surprise but grateful that this group of men didn't pay her any mind. But she was also grateful because they led her to right to her intended target. Her eyes come to rest upon a high rank redcoat, sitting on his powerful black stallion horse. Stepping away from the group, she smirks as she let her hidden blade slide out of its bracelet sheath real slowly.

"Found you." She stares at her target.

Her target was looking around the streets for the redcoats that had ran off after her. She had purposely lured the redcoats away from their high rank officer so that she can take him out without any trouble.

Moving towards a building nearby, she climbs up it until she gets to the top. Her footsteps were deadly silent as she moves toward the edge of the building and stares down at her target. Crouching down a bit, she waits for the perfect moment to strike. And when that came, she jumps off the building, striking down like a falcon on its prey.

Landing on the back of the horse's saddle, before the officer could move, he has met with the woman's hidden blade through his throat. He gurgles on his blood, clenching his throat before sliding off the saddle and collapsing on the ground. The horse rears back with a loud cry at the sudden actions taken place on its back.

The woman assassin slides off the horse before running away from the scene. Those that have been standing around, stare with wide eyes as they couldn't believe what had just taken place.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

With long strides, a male assassin was speed walking through the streets of Boston. People glance at him, but he kept his head down.

The eyes that were upon him were either of surprise, curiosity or disgust. The curiosity was for his attire. His assassin attire material was of white and blue, a mix of colonist soldier and his Mohawk heritage. There was emotions of disgust and curiosity was of him being Half-English Half Mohawk—Native American race—and his appearance were leaning towards the Indian side more than anything.

Those disgust eyes he would simply ignore as he walk by. He was walking through the streets with determination in his steps because he was on a mission to take out a target. The target was a high ranked redcoat officer.

And when he had found his target, Connor—his 'disguised colonist' name—slowly begins walking towards them with his face hidden by his assassin hood.

Reaching for his belt, his fingers grazing the top of his tomahawk and he was about to pull it out when he froze from doing so.

Because the sight that takes place before him was completely shocking.

From above a building, a figure jumps from a ledge, land on the target's horse and stabs a hidden blade through their neck. Some of the people around watch with wide eyes, witnessing what just happen before screaming in fright at witnessing a murder.

Quickly, Conner scales up a building beside him and he begins to run across the rooftops. His eyes right on the other assassin running across the rooftops too.

He has never met another assassin other than Achilles, so seeing another has gotten him very curious.

Upon following them, he jumps off the building when they did too and chase after them. The smaller assassin runs around a corner, watching the figure move with great speed and agility, taking down the redcoats that came charging them. The figure quickly steals one of the redcoat white horse and rides off.

Connor takes another redcoat horse, intending to steal it as he watches this new assassin ride away.

His eyes manage to see beneath their hood, watching as the assassin rides by him. They glance at him with these radiant sapphire blue eyes. Though they soon cloud with pain when a shot ranges out and a grunt escapes the assassin.

Blood sprays out from the assassin leg but they kept riding on and down the streets of Boston.

With curiosity getting the best of him. He clicks his heels on the side of the horse he was on and quickly rides off into the direction of where the other assassin had gone.

…**..**

…**..Outside of Boston; the Woods: …..**

…**..**

"Ow, ow, ow."

In the woods, sitting near a creek, the woman assassin was trying to clean up the bullet graze injury. The woman assassin was known as Rayne Cross, who was wincing every time she tries to wipe her injury.

While cleaning the injury, Rayne looks over to the white horse that she had stolen after she had fought off those redcoats. The horse head was dip into the creek, drinking water. But then its head shoots up, its ears twitching a bit as it turns its head to look to its left.

Her eyebrows comes together, before a cracking of a twig from the woods echo and in the spot where the horse was staring at. Becoming alert, Rayne get into a crouch down position with her hidden blade ready for whatever was going to come out of the bushes.

"Who's there?" Rayne demands, staring at the bush but hears a rustle from above.

Looking up, Rayne had quickly moves out of the way just as a man lands in front of her. Putting the hidden blade away, Rayne quickly pulls her saber out of its sheath and puts the tip right underneath the man's chin. Slowly rising her saber up, the man had to slowly stand up too with his hands up to show he wasn't going to hurt her.

As the man stands before Rayne she takes notice of his attire where a piece catches her eyes. She stares at the Brotherhood symbol holding the red slash around his waist. Her eyes ran back up his body to connect eyes with him and her eyebrows to raise.

"So, you are an assassin too?" Rayne asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Trust me, I was also wondering and surprise to see another assassin too." The male assassin replies in a deep baritone voice.

"Who are you?" Rayne ask, slightly stepping back and still keeping her sword train on him.

The man stands straight up from his crouch position, his hands still in the air to show he was harmless to her and he stares up at her. Underneath his hood, Rayne was staring into warm chocolate brown eyes.

"My name is Connor."

"Well, I am Rayne." Rayne introduces herself, stepping back again but she end up tripping over a rock.

The unexpected movement cause a shocking sensation to run up her injured leg causing her to wince through clench teeth.

Upon seeing her wince, Connor steps forwards with his arms outstretch to her, but she quickly points her sword at him again. A sigh escapes him and he drops his hands to his sides.

"I am not here to cause you any harm. I just want to simply help you and if you want, I can at least look over that injury for you, please." Connor assures her, mustering up a soften expression.

Rayne eyes scan over him before staring sharply into his eyes for a few seconds before she nods her head. She sheaths her sword while moving over to a rock and she sits herself upon it.

With trust in him now, Connor walks forward and kneels down beside her, grabbing the bandages that she hands to him. Connor looks over her injury before grabbing some medicine and applying it to the wound.

Biting her bottom lip to keep herself from groaning out, Rayne was trying to keep her wincing to a minimum.

Every few seconds, Connor will glance up from underneath his hood to see if she was fine. He can see her sapphire blue eyes staring back at him and soft pink lips. Most of her hood shadows the rest of her face.

Her eyes were focusing on him bandaging up her leg, but she can feel Connor taking glancing at her to which she would try to ignore and trying not to get fluster up. For Rayne has to admit, she can see Connor's face and he was not bad looking.

Sneakily taking another glance up at her, he wishes he could rip the hood off to see the rest of this woman assassin. He never met another assassin other than Achilles and here he was meeting another, but a woman.

"Why help me?"

"I had actually follow you because you took my target."

Blinking slowly, Rayne tries to comprehend his comment before realization smacks her right in the face; therefore, a sheepish grin appears on her lips towards him.

"Sorry, about that. I had heard about that high rank officer causing trouble around the streets, discriminating the people and whatnot. But also, I have heard that he was a man that had messed with my mother's tribe a year ago."

Listening to her explanation, his mind has instantly focus on the part where she mentioned about her mother's tribe. Slowly curiosity consume him and he looks at her.

"You are Native American?"

"Yes. Well, actually my mother is Native American. So, I am only half."

"Same with me." Connor admits.

"May I ask what tribe you are from?"

His work on her leg pauses upon her asking this question, but then he quickly resumes after a few seconds. Once down, he slowly stands up from his kneeling position and he looks towards the creek near them. Running his tongue over his teeth, Connor looks at Rayne, seeing that she had gotten up and was packing away her medical things.

"Sorry. You don't have to tell me, if it is that painful to rem—"

"Mohawk tribe." He cuts her off, saying, looking away to look back at the creek. He glances at her in the corner of his eyes, seeing her nodding her head.

"My mother is Wampanoag down near Cape Cod." Rayne tells him, turning her body to face him. He turns his head to stare at her with raise eyebrows.

"You live around here now? If not, you're a bit far from home."

"Yeah. After dealing with British soldiers down around Plymouth, my family had decided to move up near Boston. My father is this lieutenant general for the continental side." She explains to him.

Connor turns his full body attention to her with curiosity in his eyes now. He was trying to figure out who her father was and has he ever seen him around before.

"You might have seen him with some of the higher up men in the blue coats. He likes to talk to Samuel Adams and that group."

Looking at the water rushing through the creek, Connor begins to go through his head on trying to cut down the images of certain high ranking soldiers. That's when he starts to get flashbacks of this man talking to Adams, but stop to look at Connor. The man had grin at the attire before commenting Connor's tomahawk and hidden blade, saying how strong his weapons look. But also, take good care of them.

"Yes, I remember him now. He had complimented me about my hidden blade and tomahawk." Connor looks at her saying.

"That is my father. He is an assassin too, but he considers himself retire."

"He was an assassin?"

"Indeed. And so were our ancestors. He then went on to teaching me everything he knew. Soon, my little brother would learn the way of the assassin, very soon. Once he hits thirteen, my father is teaching him everything." Rayne explains with a grin and looking up towards the sky, seeing the sun was setting.

"It is getting dark. I must go get some things before darkness completely falls over." Rayne tells Connor, stepping away from him.

"Go where?"

"Where it is a comfortable place to sleep and no enemies can find me." Once she tells him this, she runs towards the creek and jumps onto the stones sticking out from the creek. She gets across to the other side and before she vanishes into the trees, she looks back at him.

"See you around, Connor." Rayne waves before disappearing into the woods.

Standing there, Connor feels this unfamiliar flutter inside his stomach. Even his heartbeat was beating faster than normal. He places his right hand on his left chest pectoral, rubbing it to see if it would calm his heart back down to its normal rhythm.

"Why do you make me feel like this?" He softly questions himself, before turning around and disappearing into the woods too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Author Note:**

**Hi Everyone,**

So, I had this story posted either on this profile or my other one, which is HL311. Anyways, I am reposting this story. It is completed, but I'm going through it and fixing some of it up.

Hopefully you enjoy this story and sorry if any historian things are out of place.

**Also, reviews = more chapters! Sometimes I post two at a time if I notice a lot of reviews coming in! **

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:** I do not own anything about the Assassin Creed Series. I do, however, own my original characters, Rayne and her family. (Mostly anyone you don't recognize from the games).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Catch Me

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Returning back from scouting out the forest around Davenport, Connor walks up the steps to a large two story brick manor.

Opening the white front door and about to enter, he came to a pause when he hears his mentor, Achilles, talking to someone near the horse stables on the other side of the manor.

Shutting the front door, Connor begins to make his way down a manmade pathway to the stables to see who Achilles was talking to in such a friendly way.

Upon seeing familiar black attire with blue outlining the edges, his eyes slightly narrow, seeing this figure standing in front of Achilles and simply chatting away to the older man. However, they stop talking as they sense Connor by them. Both Achilles and the familiar assassin turn towards Connor, who eyes scan over the assassin.

"Hello, Connor."

"Rayne? What are you doing here?" Connor makes his way closer to his mentor and the female assassin.

"You two know each other?" Achilles asks, glancing back and forth between the two young assassins.

"We had met a few days ago." Connor answers, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. Rayne nods her head while resting her gloved hands on her hips. Connor can see that she was smirking underneath her hood.

"To make short story, I had taken out a high ranked redcoat officer that Connor was supposed to take out. I had ended up getting hurt on the leg and Connor had followed me out of Boston and bandaged up my leg." Rayne turns to Achilles, explain how Connor and her know each other in a simple, short story.

Once again, Achilles glances back and forth between the two before slowly nodding his head. He notices how Rayne and Connor were now staring each other down to which Achilles couldn't help but find amusing.

"Right." Achilles drags out with a nod.

Both Connor and Rayne look at him with raise eyebrows, wondering why he said it like that. However, the older man was walking back to go into his home, his cane thudding against the dirt manmade pathway. Connor and Rayne closely follow, sneaking glances at each other.

"How do you know Achilles?" Connor lowly asks her, keeping his attention forwards.

Rayne doesn't answer him as they follow Achilles up the stone steps and into the house. Connor shuts the door behind them before standing beside Rayne.

Turning around, Achilles stares at Connor and Rayne, his eyes glancing over to Rayne. She gives him a small nod before she walks around him and down the hallway to end up behind the staircase. There, Rayne pulls the candleholder down causing the hidden door to open up behind the staircase, showing stairs going down.

Seeing that she knew where the hidden passage was, Connor looks over at Achilles with widen eyes, but sees his mentor smirking. Achilles nods his head in an indication for Connor to go after Rayne to which Connor does.

When Connor went downstairs, he sees Rayne lightening up a few candles on the table where the wall behind it has hanging portraits of well-known Templars. She steps away from that table and moves to another table in the room, lightening candles there. Maps were scatter across this table.

"To answer your question earlier, I know Achilles because my father had asked him to train me during the end of my training." Rayne faces him saying. She rest her back against the table filled with maps.

"Train you more? Your father is an assassin though. You said that he had trained you."

"Yes, he had trained me to the point where he trained me his style. But, I needed to learn how to climb the trees and survive throughout the woods in different seasons. The woods were out here, so, Achilles had taught me all of that. But he also taught me how to associate with many people around Boston and other towns." She explains to Connor while pulling out one of her throwing knives and eyeing the sharpness of it.

The candlelight behind her was giving it a shiny reflection.

"Achilles was also a mentor to you too. Why haven't I seen you?"

"Indeed, he was. And you probably haven't seen me around because Achilles mostly had me meet up with him in the woods or city." She answers.

This makes Connor to remember how Achilles would say that he had to run errands twice a week. Now, Connor knows that Achilles was actually meeting up with Rayne and training her.

Pushing off of the table that she was leaning on, Rayne sheaths her throwing knife away and she walks towards Connor.

Tensing up, Connor eyes Rayne as she begins to circle him like a wolf circling its prey. In a slow manner, her eyes were scanning him up and down that Connor couldn't help but move unsteadily on his feet, starting to feel uncomfortable.

He has to admit that there were women that compliment him on his looks and body, to which he would ignore, but upon Rayne stepping up close to him, he felt nervous. He will also admit that he was very inexperience when it comes to women. It was bad enough that he would sometimes have to talk to people during missions.

With the way Rayne was stalking around him, sometimes coming close to look at him, he was simply uncomfortable and nervous. When his hood got pull down, his eyes widen and his eyes land on Rayne coming to stand in front of him.

"Hmm, I must say you are a handsome fellow." Rayne rests her right gloved hand underneath her chin with a cunning smile gracing her lips.

The comment cause him to blush and Connor turns his head away to not let her see that she has him blushing. Then an idea came into his head and he finds himself looking back at her.

"Do I get the privilege of seeing your face now?" Connor asks, shaking off his fluster state and taking a step towards her.

Rayne steps closer to him and leans in.

"Only if you can…catch me!" Rayne exclaims, shoving him back then running up the stairs. Realizing what just happen, Connor snaps out of his daze state.

"Wha—hey!" Connor shouts, running after her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

As Achilles was about to exit the living room, he comes to a sudden stop in the doorway. He watches as Rayne runs right by him, opens the front door and then she was sprinting towards the woods. His eyebrows raised in confusion at what was going on that was until he figure it out.

"What is goi—"Achilles stop talking as Connor comes running down the hallway with his hood down and a smirk on his face, but determination in his eyes.

"Can't talk. I got to catch her." Connor shouts as he rubs by Achilles, out the front door and running in the direction that Rayne ran off to.

Stepping forwards to stand in the front door doorway, Achilles shakes his head with a smirk and both of his hands resting on top of his cane.

"Kids." He chuckles, stepping back from the doorway and shutting the front door.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Come on, slowpoke."

"You're a fast sprinter." Connor shouts in reply, dodging bushes and trees.

He looks up to see Rayne running up a side of a tree and then begins climbing up. Though Connor has to admit that she was probably the fastest runner he has ever seen on ground, however…

"You may be faster on the ground, but I know that I am faster in the trees." Connor mumbles to himself as he runs up the side of the tree and quickly climbs up. Once on a branch, he quickly runs across the branches, leaping on branch after branch as he follows after her.

When Rayne lands on another branch, she freezes upon hearing a slight cracking sound. She glances at the end of the branch connecting to the tree and saw that it was about to snap in half.

"Ah, crap." She blurts out.

The branch snaps causing her to yelp and begin to fall down. At the last second, she lunges off the falling branch and grasps the broken end of the branch.

She hangs there, glancing down towards the ground and seeing that this tree was going up a hill. If she was to let go, she will land on the ground and roll all the way down this hill.

Hanging there, Rayne begins to feel her fingers slowly slipping. The tips of her fingers were barely keeping her there. She didn't kick her feet because she knew it would make her loose her grip.

"Need help?" Connor appears on the branch above her, crouching down and staring down at her.

"It would be nice." Rayne quickly says, knowing she doesn't have much time holding onto the tree.

"Will you show me your face?"

Feeling her fingers slipping even more, her eyes avert from her fingers and back up at Connor with widening sapphire blue eyes.

"Connor, just help me."

"I want to hear you say that you will show me what is underneath that hood of yours."

"You are such a stubborn ass, you know that. Fine, I'll sho—"Rayne never finishes her sentence as her fingers finally slip and she finds herself falling down.

"Rayne!" Connor shouts, trying to reach out to grab her.

Her fingers just brush his fingers, but end up slipping right through. He watches as she falls down, hits the ground, tucks herself and now she was rolling down the hill. She manages to turn her body so that she was sliding down on her behind. Few times, she tries to get up onto her feet but the momentum of going downhill was too much. Therefore, she finds herself rolling down the hill again.

"Oops." Connor sheepish blurts out before he quickly climbs down the tree to go after her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Sitting at the bottom of the hill, Rayne lets out a groan and shakes her head. She begins to brush herself off from leaves and dirt, muttering curses underneath her breath when she pulls a thorn vine off her leg.

Hearing a gentle thud behind her, Rayne knew it was Connor. To get back at him, she quickly spins her body on the ground and successfully swept both his legs out from underneath him.

"OOF." Connor gasps as his back met the ground.

Immediately, Connor went to sit back up, but he was shove back down. Rayne appears on top of him, straddling his waist and pointing her right pointer finger in his face.

"You could have grabbed me, you know."

"Obviously not."

"If you weren't such a stubborn ass on trying to get me to take off my hood as I hung there in mid-air, you could've grabbed me."

"Well, you are the one that started this little game of ours." Connor retorts, causing her to slightly growl.

She shoves him in the chest as she gets off of him and she starts to walk away. Connor pushes himself off the ground, staring after her as she comes to a pause a few feet from him. He stares at her back, seeing that how she was standing on a rock ledge that leads down to another level of the woods. It was about a twenty foot drop.

There was small hares running around, eating plants and sniffing about down below. Rayne stares at them, feeling Connor's presence appear behind her. She feels him step closer, but stops when she reaches up and grasps the edges of her assassin hood and pulls down while slowly turning herself to face him.

His breath caught in his throat upon seeing her face.

"So, now you know what I look like." Rayne tells him, shyly looking away as he appears to gawk at her.

Staring at her, Connor didn't glance away, especially when her sapphire blue eyes appear to glow upon sunlight hitting them, but also, surrounded by thick black eyelashes. Her eyebrows were thin and perfectly curve. Her hair was an onyx black color. Then her light tan skin look very smooth. He notices a tiny beauty mark underneath the corner of her right eye.

"Connor?"

"You are beautiful." Before he could even think, Connor bluntly blurts this out.

His eyes widen upon realizing what he had just admitted and he feels his face heating up. Rayne eyes went wide upon his honesty and she turns her head away, feeling her upper cheeks heating up into a blush.

Clearing his throat, Connor coughs a few times before looking up at the sky, seeing the sun was setting.

"We should head back."

"Good idea." Rayne instantly replies with a nod, walking by him and pulling her hood up. However, Connor right hand shot out and he grabs hold of her wrist, causing her to glance back at him with a questionable look.

"Keep it down." He gently tells her, letting go of her wrist when she nods. Her hands drops down to her sides and a slow sly smirk came onto her lips.

"Alright. But, I want to race you back to Achilles place." Rayne begins walking backwards and away from him before turning around and sprinting off.

"You're on." Connor agrees, running after her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Here's another chapter.**

**And if anyone is wondering what Rayne looks like, she is in that image profile thingy when reading this story.**

**Thanks, Review and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Drink Some Tea

…**..**

…**.. Next Day; Davenport Homestead: …..**

…**..**

The next day and staying over, Rayne finds herself on the roof of the manor with her right arm out because of the young falcon perch on her arm.

She was gently stroking the smooth feathers of the falcon when she hears Connor down below and by the sound of his voice, he didn't seem too happy about something.

Standing up, Rayne walks to the ledge of the roof and stares down. She can't see what was going on thanks to the porch having a roof of it too. But she hears not only Achilles and Connor voice, but another male voice.

Curiosity got the best of her, especially when Achilles was telling Connor to not do anything rash. She has to find out what was going on.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A soft thud in front of the porch steps makes the three men standing on the porch to turn around and see Rayne standing up from a crouch position. Her hands resting on her hips and a young falcon lands on her shoulder, giving a soft thrill and ruffle of its feathers.

"Who is she, Ratohnhake:ton?" The newcomer standing beside Connor asks.

Rayne takes in the newcomer, seeing that he was dress in Native American garb and with him knowing Connor, she has a feeling that this man was Connor's tribe.

"Ratohnhake:ton? So, that's your real name." Rayne says, head tilting to the side.

The young falcon on Rayne's shoulder mimic Rayne's movement and tilts its head to the side too, its yellow eyes blinking.

"Hmm, she can say his name perfectly." Achilles mumbles himself with sarcasm. He could never say Connor's real name right.

"Her name is Rayne, Kanen'to: kon. Rayne, this is my close friend, Kanen'to: kon. He is from my tribe."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kanen'to:kon."

"She pronounces our names well." Kanen'to: kon admits, nodding to her with a grin. Connor nods too, his face still holding nothing but seriousness.

"Anyways, what is the entire ruckus about?" Rayne asks, glancing at Connor.

However, Rayne watches as Connor takes a step to his friend, takes his friend's hatch and slams it into the pillar of the manor's front porch. Rayne goes wide eyes upon Connor's actions and her mouth agape.

"What have you done?" Achilles exclaims, eyeing Connor, who was about to walk away.

But upon Achilles shouting this, Connor turns around and points at the hatchet stuck in the pillar.

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed." Connor explains before turning back around and walking away.

Both Rayne and Kanen'to: kon quickly follow after him.

"Eh, you could've used a tree!" Achilles shouts with a huff.

Pulling her hood over her head, Rayne smirks at Achilles comment.

She walks to the stables, but pauses to look back at Connor and Kanen'to: kon to see them talking.

"I must go back to our tribe. But please, Ratohnhake: ton, stop these men from taking away our land."

Taking in this new fact, Rayne's eyebrow raise from beneath her hood. She now understands why Connor looks like he was about to tear anything apart if it gets into his way. It was because someone was threatening his tribe; his home.

Both Connor and Rayne stand back, watching as Kanen'to: kon runs off into the woods, vanishing from their view.

"That is why you are angry?" Rayne questions, walking beside Connor as they enter the stables.

"Yes. I'm heading into Boston. Do you wish to come?"

Rayne glances at him with a smirk.

"Do you have to ask?"

A chuckle escapes him before Connor whistles and his horse appears beside him, tapping its front hoof for Connor to get on.

Connor pulls himself up before holding his hand out to Rayne. Here she thought she was going on her own horse, but that doesn't appear to be the case. Rayne places her hand into his and he easily pulls her up behind him.

"Storm, take the sky." Rayne tells her young falcon on her shoulder known as Storm. Storm gives gentle squawk before flying up and high into the blue sky.

"Storm, is your friend?"

"No, it was a random pigeon that likes to land on my shoulder." Rayne could not help but be a smartass to Connor.

He simply shakes his head before tapping the horse's sides and soon enough, the horse was running at a fast pace through the trails leading out of Davenport.

"I had found Storm when he was wounded. Before he was hurt, I would watch him as he grew and then when he flew for the first time from the nest with his brothers and sisters. However, two days in, some poacher shot him. I had taken out the poacher that shot at him and then I had saved Storm. Luckily, the poacher had sucky aim and only blew the feathers off of Storm left wing. From there, I taken care of Storm and he begin to listen to me ever since." Rayne explains in a gentle tone, staring up at the skies and through the treetops to see Storm flying overhead.

Smiling, Rayne drops her head onto Connor's back, resting her head in between his shoulder blades. Connor slightly tenses up, not use to such close contact, especially a woman.

Rayne stares at the passing sceneries with half-lidded eyes. She was feeling sleepy through the whole ride, but she somehow manages to stay awake. Though, she became fully awake when they finally arrive into Boston.

"Come, Rayne, we must find Samuel Adams." Connor stops the horse near a post of a building and they both got off. He ties up the horse before looking at Rayne.

"Let's go." Rayne says.

Together, side by side, they speed walk throughout the streets of Boston, dodging any redcoats that were in their seeing distance. Passing some redcoats, the redcoats would eye them with suspicious eyes because of their assassin attire that was very different from the regular citizen attire.

"I see him." Rayne whispers, seeing Samuel Adams having this heated conversation with other men.

"How do you know him?"

"My father knows him…Mr. Adams, a word, please." Rayne gently says, stepping up into view.

Upon hearing his name, Samuel turns around away from the men he was interacting with. The men he was interacting with look at Rayne and Connor with curious eyes. Rayne flashes a simple smile—which was the only part of her face showing, thanks to her hood.

"Oh, Connor and—Rayne? Rayne, haven't seen you in a few weeks, dear." Samuel says with a smile, stepping up towards Connor and Rayne.

"What has brought you two to Boston?"

"You." Connor says.

"Would you excuse us fellows?" Samuel waves at the group of men before leading Rayne and Connor away.

"Now, what can I do for you two?" Samuel asks, walking alongside Connor's left side while Rayne walks on Connor's right.

"I was hoping you will help me locate William Johnson." Connor answers, turning down a road, following Samuel.

"Of course. I'm heading to a meet where there is men there that should be able to help. Why don't you come along?"

While they were exchanging words, Rayne has been keeping an eye out of their surroundings. They don't need any trouble today, yet.

"It's good to finally see people taking a stand against injustice."

"Says the man who owns a slave." Connor retorts making Rayne to elbow him in the ribs.

A grunt escapes Connor and he looks at her with narrow eyes, which she gladly returns back. She found what Connor say a bit disrespectful even though he does have a point.

"Ha, sorry. I practice what I preach, my friend. She's not a slave but a free woman. At least on paper. Men minds are not so easily turn it's a tragedy that for all our progress, we still claim to such problems." Samuel states.

"Then speak out against it."

"We must focus first on defending out rights. When this is done, we'll have the luxury of addressing these other matters." Samuel says, glancing at Connor before looking ahead.

"You speak as though your condition is equal to that of a slaves. It is not."

Knowing Connor for a short period of time, Rayne does have to admit she was slightly impress by Connor's honest opinions when it comes down to society and moral justice. She can see that he would be a good leader if ever the opportunity comes to be one.

As they were passing a dock, they slowly came to a stop upon hearing a conflict going on. Glancing to the side, staring at a tavern, they see some redcoats standing around outside, waiting.

"Hey, it's my home, no matter what you taxmen got to say. If they want my property, tell them to come and take it themselves." The tavern chef shouts down before disappearing for a few seconds in the house then coming back to the open window to stare down at the taxman.

"It's not open for discussion. Now open this door or these men will break it down!" The taxman shouts, pointing his fingers toward the redcoats that were standing by.

Like that the tavern chef pours a bucket of what seems to look like piss down on the taxman below.

"Ah, bollocks. Coming in!" A redcoat soldier steps forwards, using the butt of his rifle to smash into the building's window.

However, the front door swung open and the tavern chef tackles the taxman through the railing of the porch and onto the cobblestone streets.

"This doesn't look good." Rayne points out.

"I trust the mounting evidence is proof enough, Connor." Samuel says, looking at Connor with an 'I told you so' look.

"Continue on. Rayne and I will meet you..." Connor was cut off by Samuel, who was smirking and looking at the fighting happening.

"I understand, but you better hurry and get this done. Rayne is already in the mess without you." Samuel points out before quickly walking away.

Connor whirls around on the heels of his feet to see Rayne in mid-air, her twin hidden blades were out and she stabs to redcoats through their necks, ending them.

"Really, Rayne?" Connor mumbles, walking forwards and pulling his tomahawk out just in time to block a butt of a rifle gun from hitting Rayne's back.

She is busy with fighting another redcoat that she didn't realize she was about to be hit. Connor quickly taken out the redcoat that had been going after her and he turns around to face the others.

"Bend over." Rayne shouts to Connor making him to bend forwards.

Rayne rolls backwards across his back, lands on the other side of him and she slices down the redcoat charging them.

"Bend back." Connor commands to which she complies.

Rayne backbends just as Connor swings his tomahawk over her and slices down another enemy. He rest his left hand on her back and pulls her back up making sure he has a good grip on her right forearm and swings her around. Rayne bounces up off her feet so she was in the air and she manages to land a strong kick across a redcoat face. As her feet touches ground, Rayne ducks for Connor to finish that redcoat off with a quick slash of his tomahawk.

Standing straight up, both Connor and Rayne stare at the redcoats lying on the ground before looking at one antoher.

"We have nice teamwork methods."

"Hmp, I suppose." Connor shrugs making Rayne to roll her eyes but look at him with raise eyebrows.

They hold one another's gaze, challenging each other in some odd way before snapping out of it when the tavern chef comes staggering over, panting from fighting too. There was blood splash all over his face and the front of his clothes.

"I dare the governor to send more." The tavern chef pants before spitting down at the bodies of the redcoats.

"You alright?" Connor asks.

"I'm fine. It's not my first dance. With all their teeth and claws, these little foxes at like puppies. Thank you, my friends…I would by you two an ale, but I'm expected somewhere else." The tavern chef says, patting Rayne and Connor on the shoulder in a friendly manner for helping him fight.

"Before you go, may we know your name?" Rayne steps forwards asking.

"Stephane Chapheau. And I must say, you two work smooth together. Hopefully, I see you two again." Stephane bows his head before quickly leaving down the street.

"Now, let's go find Sam." Connor says.

"Yes, but we have to be careful now because we were just seen taking out these redcoats." Rayne tells Connor as they begin walking down an alleyway that would lead them into a busy street.

"We can try to blend in with—"

"HALT." A redcoat shouts, pointing towards Connor and Rayne.

"You were saying." Rayne sighs before running toward a building with Connor.

They both scale up the wall, grabbing a window sill and pulling themselves up by bricks jutting out of the building wall. Rayne bows her head a few times as gunshots were going off and bullets were ricocheting off the bricks around Connor and her.

Reaching the top of the building, Rayne pulls herself up and begins running across the rooftops, leaping over alleyways after alleyways onto various rooftops. Connor trailing right behind her the whole time.

Sliding to a stop, Rayne stares down the ledge to see if any redcoats were tailing them anymore.

"Don't lose sight of them." A redcoat appears, shouting behind him at the others.

"Oh come on. Just give up already." Rayne growls, but yelps as Connor pulls her by the forearm and begins to lead her to the other side of the building rooftop that they were on.

Below there was a wagon filled with a lot of hay.

"Go now." Connor shoves her a bit forwards making her to jump off the building and she lands perfectly in the hay, disappearing underneath it.

Soon, Connor joins her and somewhat lands on top of her.

"OOF."

"Heads." He sheepishly says, moving off of her and looking through the hay where sunlight was poking through.

"Stay still, Connor." She mutters as he kept moving.

He stops just in time as they hear the redcoats that were chasing after them walking by the wagon, mumbling about where Connor and she have vanish to.

As precaution, Connor and Rayne stayed in the hay for a minute longer and made sure that they didn't hear the redcoats anymore. Slowly, Connor moves and peeks through the hay and sees that the redcoat group was gone, but one was straying behind.

A single one they can handle and he made the mistake of coming up alongside the wagon. Connor arms shot out, grabbing the redcoat and stabbing his hidden blade through the back of the redcoat's neck. Connor pulls the dead redcoat into the wagon before jumping out.

Feeling a new and dead weight on top of her, Rayne sees it was a dead redcoat causing her to shove him off and quickly jump out of the wagon. She marches right up to Connor and slaps him on the arm hard, especially with him amusedly smirking at her. She slaps him again for snickering next.

"A warning next time would be nice."

"We had to be quiet though." Connor mockingly says with clear amusement in his eyes.

Rayne sapphire blue eyes darken as she narrow her eyes at him before she huffs and storms away from him. Connor chuckles under his breath and chases after her. Together heading into the direction of the tavern that Samuel would be waiting for them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Upon arrival, the tavern appear empty, especially with how quiet some of the occupants were. At the bar, sitting on a stool was Samuel and another man.

"Ah, Connor and Rayne, I'll like you to meet some like-minded friends. The owner of this finest establishment, William Muller. And then manager and chef, adventurous, Stephane Chapheau."

Both Rayne and Connor look up to see Stephane all clean up and coming out from the backroom.

"Ah, Connor, Rayne and I just had a ball with some redcoats and some taxman on my home." Stephane says, turning to the shelves behind him to stare at the alcohol bottles.

"The collectors grow bolder and more forceful. Something we must address, Samuel." William shakes his fist saying.

"Then let us raise a banner. Something to let the people know that they are not alone. The docks are an angry place as of late. Protestors picketing the shipments of British tea. The eyes of the city are upon that stage" Samuel suggests, glancing at William, who was fidget with his hands and has this thinking look upon his face.

"A Bostonian without his tea is a dangerous beast." Stephane adds in, nodding as he thinks targeting the docks was a perfect idea to gather the people together.

"William Johnson is smuggling the tea off the ships. One of his men try to sell me this. A sample of what I refuse." William tosses a white pouch onto the bar and Samuel picks it up, shaking it a bit to hear the contents inside.

Upon hearing William Johnson name, Rayne peak up with interest and she looks at Connor, seeing that his eyes have a spark of interest in them now too.

"But it's from those ships. No mistaken the stamp. He charging a king's ransom. He must be making a mint off those that buy it." William adds on.

"Where's he now?" Connor asks.

"I never met the man." William answers, turning his attention onto Connor.

"May I ask why you seek him, Connor?" Samuel slowly asks, his eyes narrowing with curiosity.

"He intends to purchase the land upon which my village stands. Without the consent of my people."

"No doubt the revenue from his little smuggling endeavor is financing the acquisition. A tax enforce on tea grants a boom on smugglers. I will wage the same men who lend me the taxes are selling the tea. A stage requires a spectacle and I may know the play." Samuel explains.

No more words were to be exchange and so Connor and Rayne took their leave as they will wait to see what plan Samuel comes up with about the tea.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is another chapter.**

**As before, I already have this story written up. I'm just going through it and fixing things up. Adding things here and there and whatnot.**

**Review!**

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Anyone Wants Some Tea?

…**..**

…**.. Boston Harbor: …..**

…**..**

"Dammit, more guards." Samuel points out to the group of men he had rounded up to help with the plan to mess with the tea on the cargo boats.

There were redcoats marching around the boats and they stood near the ramps, on guard for the tea boxes.

"We need to turn the crowd anger to our advantage." William said as he steps up beside Samuel.

"Say the word, Connor and Rayne, and I will make it so." Stephane eyes the two assassin before him.

Rayne walks away from them and Connor mutters underneath his breath about her being reckless. Quickly, Connor follows after her, but he goes wide eyes as Rayne charges right towards the guards. Connor had already given the signal for Stephane to attack too.

"Dammit it Rayne." Connor said while he takes out a redcoat that is trying to stab Stephane with their gun bayonet.

Quickly, Rayne runs up the boat ramp, kicks off the railing and she takes down two redcoats with both her hidden blades in either of their necks. She glance up and sees that Samuel, William, Stephane, Revere and Connor are fighting the rest of the redcoats with ease.

Soon enough, they had finished with the redcoats that had been guarding the boat. They all turn around as they heard groups of citizens on the streets, yelling as they come to realize that the British had been smuggling of tea.

"Regulars!" Revere shouted, pointing forwards.

"You got to be kidding me." Rayne sighed.

"We need to keep them at bay while the tea is being dumped." Stephane told Connor, as he walks by Connor and he dumps a box of tea into the harbor.

More men that had volunteered to help Samuel, begin to board the boats. From there, they begin to dump the tea boxes off of the boat. Rayne, Connor, Samuel and Stephane had gotten onto the ramp of the two boats and they begin to fight the redcoats, not allowing any to get onto the boat.

Running down the ramp, Rayne pulls out her saber and starts slashing down redcoats that were close to any of the continental soldiers that had been helping all along. Jabs with her hidden blades and slices with her saber, Rayne moves around on the balls of her feet with grace.

Turning around to take down another enemy, Rayne pauses as she did not have to do it as Connor appears before her and taken down the redcoat.

"You had being showing recklessness, Rayne."

"Me?"

"Earlier, you charged head towards the redcoats." Connor firmly stated, blocking a sword before he kicks a redcoat into Rayne's saber.

"It would of happen anyways."

"Not in that way. Be serious, Rayne."

Rayne glares at Connor before sheathing her saber and she runs towards a redcoat, stabbing them in the chest, lifts them off of their feet and she slams them down onto their back. Standing back up, Rayne runs off up a boat ramp and left Connor behind, who lets out a frustrated sigh.

Soon, all the boxes of tea were off the boat and now in the harbor. The redcoats that were left stood on another part of the harbor with angry expression.

"We've done it." Samuel said, looking over at Connor with a grin. Though it slightly slides off when Samuel saw certain individuals in the distance from the harbor.

Both Rayne and Connor glances into the direction that Samuel had looked at. In the distance, a bit away from all the chaos were Charles Lee, William Johnson and another fellow.

They had exited the boat and stepped down onto the stone harbor.

"Connor."

Connor turns to see Stephane take a few steps up to him with a box of tea in his hold.

"We had saved the last one for you."

Rayne crosses her arms over her chest and she watches as Connor walks forwards, keeping his eyes trained on the three Templars watching from afar. Connor holds the tea box towards their directions before he drops it into the water.

"We should get out of here." Stephane points to the side to show redcoats appearing from all the streets.

"That would be a good idea." Rayne muttered and she walks away while Stephane goes to tell Connor the same thing that he had told her.

Connor turns to leave, but he sees no Rayne. He looks around until Stephane taps him on the shoulder again and the tavern chef points into another direction. There Connor watches Rayne walks down an alleyway and she disappears into the darkness thanks to her black assassin attire.

"Rayne." Connor lowly said.

"She appeared upset about something."

Leaving behind Stephane, Connor runs up a few crates and he jumps over a gap between the docks. He lands on a railing before he jumps down and he takes off running again and down the alleyway that Rayne had gone down.

He had known that she would be upset about his comment early while they had been fighting, but those words had to be said.

"Where had you gone to, Rayne?"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

High above, on the bell tower of the church, Rayne sat on a ledge and stared out over Boston, simply watching the sun coming up.

A familiar shrill cause Rayne to hold her right arm out. Storm lands upon her arm and bows his head towards her. She grins, pats his head and rubs his chest causing him to ruffle up his feathers.

"To be able to fly like you, Storm, would be amazing. Such freedom." Rayne softly said, still rubbing his chest. His head tilts to the side upon her spoken words before he moves his head up and down, looking over her shoulder.

Rayne turns her head to see Connor is climbing up the bell tower. Then he is now walking on the ledge to her.

"It would be beautiful too." Connor said while he is coming to stand beside her sitting self.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No one is stopping you."

"You could."

Rayne glances at him before she looks away and she nods her head. Her eyes watch as the sun is beginning to come up.

"I apologize that I had snapped at you during fighting. I—"He stopped speaking as Rayne holds up her left hand and she shakes her head.

"No, I know that what I had done was a reckless move and I can be childish when I am told that what I did was a bit off the rocker."

"But I had—"

"It is alright, Connor. Sometimes I have to be told to be serious. Sometimes I act out in such a light manner because it make me stay sane a bit, you know. To know that I will have other emotions then just those emotions of a cold assassin that only knows to shed blood."

Connor processed her words and nods his head as he is agreeing with that explanation as she did have a point.

"I suppose that's understandable." Connor replied and he glances at Rayne, but he stares at the young falcon that sat on her right arm.

The falcon stared at Connor with those haunting yellow gold eyes, tilting its head back and forth, studying the male assassin. When Connor had gone to reach out to touch Storm, Storm ruffles his feathers and he spreads out his wings. Connor pauses in petting the predatory bird.

"Storm, be nice now." Rayne cooed to the falcon while she tries not to laugh at Connor attempts.

When Connor went to try to pet Storm again, Storm snaps out and he tries to peak Connor. Connor flinches and he holds his hands up while Rayne is snickering.

"You will have to gain his trust. You can't rush too quickly with your hands. You might have to give him some treats first."

"Well, thanks for informing me that one." Connor scowled while Rayne brushes it off and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fly my friend." Rayne softly commanded and she throws her right arm up just as a breeze of wind surrounded them.

Storms lets out a cry and he flaps his wings a few times before he was gliding over the rooftop houses of Boston now. The sun is coming up to light up the area in a soft golden glow.

"Just to let you know, you should gain Storm's trust. He had been trained to deliver messages and he is good with leading you around places if you are ever lost." Rayne stood up and she begins climbing down the bell tower until she is standing on this wood beam that jutted out of the tower.

"Rayne, what are you doing?"

"I have to get down. What better way than preforming the leap of faith." And like that Rayne jumped off the wooden beam with her arms spread out and her body pin straight like a board.

Connor watches as she flips at the last second and she lands in a wagon full of hay at the bottom. She hops out and she stares up, waiting for him to do the same to which he does.

When Connor hops out of the wagon, he sees that Rayne is walking away from him. Connor quickly jogs up to walk besides her.

"Stephane had joined us." Connor said, after they were walking in an awkward silence for a while.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"I had found out that he had found out that someone stolen from his tavern. He gone into this rampage, hunted down the man that stolen from him and sliced him down with his chef knife. Then he asked to join us as this associate and if we need him when we are in Boston to send him a message and he will have our backs. In the future" Connor explained to her as they turn down an alleyway.

"Well, that's good to have an informant type fighter in our graces. " Rayne said as she turns out of the alleyway and they are back onto the streets.

"Yes, I agree." Connor saw that his horse is up ahead.

"Now, let's get out of here before everyone wakes up. I do not feel like running from redcoats when I feel like I'm sleepwalking."

Connor snorts and he could not help but nod his head in agreement.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Fly Lady, Fly

…**..**

…**.. Next Day; Davenport: …..**

…**..**

"Would you sit still before I will strap you down?"

"It sort of stings, Rayne!"

Hearing yelling from the dining room, Achilles pokes his head around the doorway to see Rayne cleaning a nasty slash on Connor's right bicep. He winces and he glares up at Rayne, who gladly glares right back with a 'shut up' look.

Connor had gotten the injury yesterday when Rayne and he were leaving Boston. There were a few redcoats around, saw them and chase after them. They fought them off, but Connor got a bayonet across his bicep in the process.

"Can you handle him, Rayne? Or do you need me to step in?" Achilles said causing Rayne to grin and she looks over at the older man.

"I think that I can handle him, Achilles, thanks though. Connor just needs to suck it up. Right, Connor?" Rayne happily said looking down at Connor, who happily glares back at her but winces when she adds pressure to his injury.

"Right…could you even handle me, old man?" Connor smirks, but hisses again in pain when Rayne 'accidently' pokes his injury.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Achilles comes further into the dining room and he sits himself down in one of the seats, resting his cane between his legs and his hands clasps together on top of it.

"I must ask, did you kill William Johnson?"

Rayne bows her head while she continues wrapping Connor's bicep. Connor jaw flexes then he shakes his head.

"We got rid of all the tea, helping out Samuel Adams."

"Was he there?" Achilles asked, not caring about anything else other than the Templar.

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to kill him?"

"There was no need." Connor answered

"No need? You say that now but just you wait. You'll wish you did." Achilles said making Connor to clench his hands into fist.

"And you didn't try yourself, Rayne? You didn't try to remind Connor of what he must do?"

"Achilles, I just thought because he wants Johnson himself that it is his decision to—" Rayne was trying to say, but Achilles cuts her off.

"No, do not think like that when it comes down to taking down a Templar. When together, you two should have opinions for one another. Decision making with one another. You should've convince Connor to take down Johnson."

"That wasn't going through my mind at that moment, Achilles." Rayne lowly admitted, bowing her head causing Connor to frown.

"Achilles, don't point anything towards Rayne. It was all me."

Looking at Connor with shock eyes, Rayne didn't understand why he would take the full blame. She had gone with him to do what he wanted to do, so she thinks that she should takes some reasonability too.

"Yes, I know that, Connor."

"And I had decided that it wasn't needed to take out Johnson at that moment."

"He's a Templar, Connor. Do remember that."

"I will, Old man. I will…"

Rayne walks out of the dining room, leaving behind the two men to argue. She is going to go throw the cloths she use to clean up Connor's injuries in water, when she hears loud pecking on one of the front windows.

"What is that?" Connor voice was heard from the dining room.

All three appear in the living room and they stare at a large brown eagle pecking away at the window then letting out a loud screech.

"Open the window before it pecks the glass panes out! There's a message on the bird's leg." Achilles waves his cane towards the window.

"That is my father's brown eagle, Lady." Rayne said, walking towards the window and pushing it open to allow the large brown eagle to poke its head and let out a few chirps.

It sticks out its right yellow leg out, its large talons flexing as Rayne begins to open the cylinder on the eagle's leg and she pulls out a folded up piece of paper.

"That is a big eagle." Connor whispered, only seeing a few bald eagles, which were big too, but upon seeing this brown eagle, it is huge.

"Now, let's see what father or mother wants." Rayne mused out loud.

She unfolds the letter while Lady is moving her head up and down, eyeing between Achilles and Connor.

"Why do I feel like she is studying us on who to attack first?" Connor points out.

"Because she most likely is." Achilles muttered in reply, not moving an inch as he felt like the eagle will attack on any sudden movements.

Lady lets out a screech making Connor to go wide eyes and Achilles to mumble about getting a headache from big birds. Rayne shushes the large predatory bird before she finally open the letter fully and she begins to read.

It was silent for a good minute before Rayne rips the paper in half with a very angry look. Both Achilles and Connor step forwards, not caring if the eagle might take a strike at them.

"What happen, Rayne?" Connor asked.

"I have to go back to Boston now." Rayne said, pulling her head up and she shoos Lady out of the window.

"What? Where? Can I help?" Connor follows after her, throwing questions out.

"Rayne?" Achilles softly said her name with concern.

"As you know, my father is a lieutenant for Washington and he can't leave his post at the moment. He sent me this letter stating that my mother and brother were returning to Boston when they were taken hostage."

"He asked you to go in his place?" Connor steps to her, reaching out to rest his hand upon her left shoulder.

"Yes. My mother and brother are within the walls of the British fort near the Boston Harbor."

"How you know that?"

"My father put in small letters on the bottom to answer to your question." Rayne answered, pulling from Connor's hold and she walks to the front door.

"I'm going with you." Connor informs her.

Connor will go with her no matter what as she does the same for him whenever he goes out on a mission to fight for freedom and justice against the Templars. Thus, going with her and also, deep down, he doesn't want to leave her by herself in a British fort.

Rayne only nods her head before she opens the front door and she starts running outside and to the stables. Connor closely behind her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So, here's another chapter, but this one was a short chapter. It's a bit of a filler, but at the same time it is not since it's a chapter focusing on Rayne.**

**I hope you that you had enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** Storm

…**..**

…**.. Boston: …..**

…**..**

Upon entering Boston's gates, Rayne jumps right off the horse and she begins running through the alleyway. Connor quietly follows, sprinting after her.

They are heading into the direction of the ocean where the British fort was located.

There was not really anyone around these parts as no one liked to be around the redcoats unless they were loyalist themselves. Everyone else stays away and tries not to look for any trouble unless a riot starts.

When the fort comes into view, Rayne slides behind crates that were stacked up against a building. She pokes her head around, seeing two British soldiers guarding the door with rifles in hands. Connor appears beside her, peeking over her head to take in the two soldiers before he looks around to see if there is any more around, which there wasn't.

"We can climb the roofs and then—"Connor begin speaking, but Rayne shakes her head making him to stop speaking.

"Nah, I got this." Rayne told him, standing up and pushing her head back.

She hands Connor her saber and visible weapons before she makes her away out of the alleyway.

"What are you—"Connor stops talking as Rayne walks right towards the guards with this seductive walk.

Her hips swaying to which he could not help but tilt his head a bit to the side and his eyebrows were raised. He didn't think that she had it in her to be like this.

"Hello, gentlemen. I am a bit lost around these parts. That is when I take notice of these two strong looking British men. I have heard that British men are gentlemen's, so could you help me out?" Rayne softly said with a smile, battering her eyes at them.

The two British soldiers look at one another with raised eyebrows before wide smirks appear on their lips. They nod at one another before they begin to turn to face Rayne with lust in their eyes.

Hiding behind the crates still, Connor felt himself clenching his fists and his eyes narrowing at the two British soldiers with such hatred. His right hand was itching to grab his tomahawk and he wants to chuck it at the two soldiers for looking at Rayne like that.

"_No man should be allow to look at her like that." _Connor thought before realization hits him,

He just felt the emotion known as jealously.

Feeling such an emotion, especially involving Rayne. With such an emotion such as jealously, he knew that Rayne was something more to him now. His eyes soften at the thought of being around Rayne before his eyes harden when he takes notice of the two British soldiers stepping too close to Rayne.

As the soldiers gain up on both side of her and coming to close for her liking, her hidden blades on either of her wrist guards slid out. Since they were not visible to the eyes, she kept them on.

Shooting her arms up once the blades were fully emerge from the gauntlets, the two hidden blades went up and through underside of the British soldier's chins and through the roof of their mouths.

"Women can be just as dangerous as men, gentlemen." Rayne softly said before ripping her arms out and down to her sides, her hidden blades sliding back into place.

Both soldiers drop to the ground, twitching and gurgling on their blood, not able to do anything about it. Rayne stares at them with a tilt of her head before she lets out a whistle.

Immediately, Connor is running over and he helps Rayne drag the bodies away from the door and hide them behind barrels. They quickly take the two soldiers overcoats and hats, disguising themselves. Connor gives Rayne back her weapons. Once completed, the two assassin open the gate and begin to walk through the fort.

"They are either going to be inside in a cell or tied up somewhere with guards around them, no doubt." Rayne told Connor while bowing her head to make the hat shadow her face when British soldiers walk by Connor and her.

"Indeed." Connor replied while staying close to her.

Walking around the outside part of the hallways, they came to a stop when they come upon a doorway that led into the courtyard. In the courtyard, in the middle of it was a few poles.

"No." Rayne whispered.

Tied to the middle of the pole is her little brother, Felix, sporting a bloody lips and a cut above his left eyebrow. Her eyes scan the rest of the courtyard to land upon her mother, who was in one of those wooden traps called stocks.

"Connor, I need you to create some sort of a distraction."

"Like what?" He lowly questioned, glancing at her before looking towards Rayne's little brother and mother.

"I want you to use one of the bombs to blow up a certain part of the fort and that should draw most or all the attention to that area. Yell if you have to about rebels attacking or help. Then I'll move forwards to free my mother and brother."

Looking back at Rayne, Connor searches her radiant sapphire blue eyes before nodding at her. She gives him a smile and she reaches out, laying her left hand upon his right bicep. He went to turn to run, but stops when Rayne grabs his arm.

"And Connor?"

"Yes, Rayne?" Connor turns his head to look at her with curiosity.

"Be careful."

"Same goes for you." Connor softly replied.

Rayne lets got of him making Connor to run off to quickly make a distraction and get their plan in motion.

Running to a pillar, Rayne hides behind it but lets out a sharp whistle that cause her little brother and mother to look around, searching for it. Hearing chirping, Rayne's eyes looks up to see Storm landing on the pole that her little brother was tied up to. Upon Storm chirping, Felix looks up and grins, knowing that when Storm was around, Rayne was too.

Minute passed before a huge boom shakes the fort complex and then there was shouting right after from the British soldiers. Rayne watches as the plan was in perfect motion as the soldiers were running off into the direction of the explosion location. Once it appear clear, Rayne sprints towards Felix.

"Rayne."

"Let's get you out of here, Felix." Rayne said, slicing through his rope bindings before she runs over to her mother, who has unshed tears in her eyes.

Rayne finds a brick lying around and she smashes it against the lock on the stock a few times before it broke off. Throwing the brick aside, Rayne grabs the top piece of the wooden stock and lifts it up enough for her mother to slide out.

"Come on." Rayne said to them, leading them out of the courtyard.

As they ran through between walls, a thud came to Rayne's right making her to instantly have her hidden blade slid out and she points it to the person's throat with sharp eyes.

"It's me."

"Sorry, Connor." Rayne said with a sheepish shrug before her hidden blade slides back into place.

Together, they all move through the fort with a good pace until Connor begin to slow up before coming to a sudden stop altogether.

"Connor?"

"Lee." Connor growled.

Rayne looks to the direction Connor was shooting death glares to see this Charles Lee person, walking near a wall that was about thirty feet from them. Her eyes, though, went to the British soldiers that were appearing and shouting about searching the fort as the prisoners were gone from their spots.

"Connor, we have to go! Connor!" Rayne exclaimed as Connor ignores her and he begins to make his way towards Lee with revenge in his eyes.

Rayne didn't want to leave him behind but she notices how her mother is holding her little brother closely to her chest with a mix of fear and anger.

"Let's go." Rayne told her mother and little brother, knowing that she is to get her family out and not have them in any sort of danger that might appear at any moment.

As they begin moving, Rayne sees two British soldiers coming towards her and pointing their bayonets at her.

"Halt right there!"

"Can't do so." Rayne replied and then she loudly whistles.

From the sky and has been following them, Storm lets out a screech before striking down like lightning. Immediately, Storm begins to claw one of the soldier's face causing him to scream and wave his arms around, trying to get Storm off of him. The other soldier is thus distracted by Storm allowing Rayne to lunge towards them and stab them multiple times with her hidden blades.

As Rayne was standing up, her mother screams Rayne's name out and that is when a bang from a gun echoes.

Turning around, Rayne sees that the man, Charles Lee, had just shot Storm off of the British soldier that was rolling around on the ground.

Feathers fluttering in the air and tumbling to the ground.

"Storm!" Rayne shouted with widen eyes,

"Aw, did I shoot your pet?" Lee said with fake sympathy.

There was anger radiating through Rayne more than sadness for her close animal friend. Both her hidden blades were out and she begins to walk towards him with hatred burning in her eyes. There was shock coming across Lee's face upon seeing that Rayne was an assassin, which meant there was two running around. But also, Lee didn't have time to reload his gun to fight her.

As she swings at him, Lee ducks out of the way before smirking as he quickly backs away from her.

Seeing his smug smirking, her eyebrows begin to rise.

"Rayne, behind." Felix shouted.

Rayne turns around to see a large British soldier bring a club down to hit her.

However, she was tackle out of the way by Connor. They both land on the group, tangle up but Connor rolls them over and he pushes off her. He turns around to see Lee running off while the large British soldier came at Connor, who takes his anger out on the British soldier.

"Come on, dear." Rayne's mother said, helping Rayne up.

They begin running and soon Connor is behind them, running into the night through Boston.

…**..**

…**.. Frontier: …..**

…**..**

After finding three horses, they had managed to escape Boston without serious harm. They were riding through the Frontier, heading into the direction of Achilles's manor in Davenport.

"He was right there." Connor growled, thinking how Charles Lee was presence back at the fort and how he missed the opportunity to take Lee out.

Connor glances away from looking ahead of the dirt road to look at Rayne. He notices that her head was bowed and her hood was actually down. Her being really quiet was starting to make Connor concern for her; thus, he drops back to ride beside her.

"Rayne, what is wrong?"

"He killed Storm."

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Lee…Storm came down to take out a soldier while I had been handling another when a shot ranged out. I watched Lee kill Storm." Rayne whispered, keeping her head bowed.

Connor hands tighten around the horse's rein, not liking how upset Rayne was, but also, Charles Lee had killed a very important friend to Rayne. His eyes look over to Rayne's mother and little brother, seeing that in Felix's arms, he used his coat to wrap the now dead Storm. There was sadness coming from Felix too as he holds the coat close to him.

"I'm sorry, Rayne. I should not had left you behind. I gone after Lee for my own selfish needs not thinking about the true reason we were there. Now you—"

"It is alright, Connor. I understand why you went after him." Rayne cuts him off, taking a glance at him before bowing her head again.

"No! It is not alright. What if he did not shoot Storm, but you instead! I would have never forgiven myself for that." Connor loudly told her causing Rayne to snap her head towards him with widen eyes at how passionate in rage he was.

Rayne's mother, Ama, bows her head with a slight grin appearing onto her lips as she notices how Connor kept looking at Rayne with concern. But seeing him admit about him not forgiving himself if something happen to Rayne, Ama knew that Connor is experiencing feelings that he most likely never felt before for a woman, such as Rayne.

Rayne could only nod, not able to get any words out after Connor's comment. She can tell that Connor is feeling bad about the whole situation of him going after Lee instead of staying beside her and might've been able to prevent Storm from getting killed by Lee. She doesn't blame Connor for Storms death at all. No, instead she blames Charles Lee for taking away one of her closest friend.

While Rayne was in deep thought about revenge on Lee, Connor is in his own thoughts as he takes glances at Rayne every few minutes before looking up into the sky, seeing stars appearing.

No matter what Rayne or her family said, Connor felt reasonable for Storm getting killed and putting Rayne and her family in danger from Lee. The thought of Lee shooting Rayne instead of Storm made him cringe in fear, not wanting to think of Rayne ever being in pain or worst, gone.

His eyes staring at the sky as more stars are making their appearance as the sky is turning to night. Connor felt compel to make it up to Rayne some way.

And when his eyes find their way onto Rayne again, an idea suddenly appears into his head.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter for you!**

**Leave comments behind!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:**

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

There is a few good powerful knocks upon the front door of the manor.

Being in the living room area, Achilles is the one to make his way to the door with his wooden cane thudding across the wood floors. He walks up to the door and he cracks it open to see who had been knocking on his door with such authority.

Seeing who the knocker was, Achilles could not help the grin coming onto his lips. He throws the door open and both his hands resting back on top of his cane.

"It has been a while Mr. Leonardo Cross. It is always a pleasure to see you again." Achilles said, holding his right wither hand out where the tall man dress in a high ranking continental uniform gladly shakes Achilles hand back with a wide smile.

There is thudding from the living room area making Achilles and Leonardo to look.

"Father!" Felix shouted, running out from the living room where he had been playing chess with Achilles.

Felix runs into Leonardo making him to stagger back with a chuckle before wrapping his right arm around his son and ruffling up his hair with his left hand.

Soon Leonardo looks up to see his wife, Ama, quickly walking towards him. His eyes glance behind Ama to see his eldest child, Rayne following after her.

Pulling Ama into his left arm, he holds both Felix and Ama to him while looking at Rayne with proudness twinkling in his eyes.

"I am very proud of you Rayne. Well done, my child." Leonardo lets go of Ama and Felix to be able to tightly hug Rayne to him.

Rayne gladly returns the equal amount of force in hugging back her father.

Appearing out of the kitchen and making his journey down the hallway where he hears the Cross family reuniting, Connor soon appears before everyone. He takes in the sight of Rayne hugging a man with resemblances to herself.

Taking in the man that was Rayne's father before him, Connor eyes observed Leonardo Cross.

Leonardo Cross is a tall man, standing at 6ft 2in, which was the same height as Connor. Leonardo is slender yet Connor can see the muscles flexing underneath the military uniform, but also, how the uniform hugs his body. He has dark brown hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, his skin was a light tan from being out in the sun a lot and what caught Connor's eyes was Leonardo eyes.

Leonardo eyes are radiant sapphire blue eyes that appear to glow. Connor now knew who Rayne took after in eyes color.

It appear that Connor has caught the attention of Leonardo, who let go of Rayne to stare at Connor standing there. Slowly, Connor steps up to stand beside Rayne.

Seeing Connor appearing in the corner of her eyes, Rayne looks up at her father with a small grin.

"Father, I would like you to meet, Connor Kenway. He helped me in getting mother and Felix back. Connor this is my father, Leonardo Cross." Rayne introduced Connor to her father.

She could not help but hold her breath when Connor stands up straighter with a strong posture when her father looks Connor up and down then he steps forwards with a smirk. Slowly, Leonardo holds out his right gloved cover hand and his sapphire blue eyes have a twinkle in them.

"A thank you is in order to you, Mr. Kenway for helping my daughter with getting my wife and son back and safely." Leonardo kept his hand out, waiting for Connor to shake it.

Rayne eyes instantly went onto Connor and knowing that Connor was not one to do handshakes, or rather, he doesn't like to be touch by people he doesn't know or trust. However, he shocks her when he gladly accepts her father's hand and they strongly shook each other's hand.

"Welcome, Mr. Cross. And you can call me, Connor." Connor told the older man.

"Connor, I thank you." Leonardo said, nodding his head to Connor before letting go of his hand.

Leonardo turns to talk to Achilles waiting to talk to him about any Templar reports, but stops when he takes notice of how Connor steps back to stand closely beside Rayne. This makes Leonardo eyebrow to rise and he takes a glance at his wife to which Ama gives him a wink.

By Connor's attire and the metal symbol of the Brotherhood on his belt, Leonardo knew Connor is an assassin like Rayne is. It also appears that Connor feels protective over Rayne which creates this peak of curiosity in Leonardo.

"Interesting." Leonardo said this out loud without realizing.

"What was that, father?" Felix said making Leonardo to look down at his youngest child with a charming smile.

"Nothing. I do like to have some words with Achilles about some things."

"Certainly. We can talk in the living room."

The two older men walk off into the living room with Felix sneakily trailing behind them. Ama went off into the direction of the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes she used for lunch earlier.

While Connor and Rayne make their way into the room across from the living room, which is this sun type sitting room. The two sit down across from one another in armchairs in front of the window and they stare at one another.

"Your father seems like an interesting man."

"He is."

"Strong grip he has too." Connor said, staring at his right hand where he can still feel a phantom pain of Leonardo's grip.

A smirk cannot be help on Rayne upon Connor's comment. She opens her mouth to say something, but shuts her mouth when she sees her father standing in the doorway.

"Your mother needs your help in putting the dishes away, Rayne."

"Oh, ok." Rayne replied, standing up and patting Connor on the shoulder while she walks out of the sitting room.

Connor went to stand up, but Leonardo right hand is on his shoulder and slowly pushing him back down into the armchair. Sitting back, Connor watches Leonardo walk before him and then he sits himself down in the seat that Rayne was once occupying.

The two men sat in silence and stare at one another. A grin begins to appear on Leonardo lips making Connor to sit forwards in his seat with his hands clasps together in between his legs. He is curious on Leonardo expression.

"Mr. Cross?"

"You can call me Leonardo, Connor."

"Leonardo, is there a reason for you to keep me here?"

"I'm curious."

"Curious?"

"About how protective you are around Rayne. It makes me wonder if there is something going on." Leonardo said with a sly smirk.

It felt like his face is burning after Leonardo comment. Connor knew that Leonardo is suggesting about a relationship in a romantic way with Rayne. Though Connor is feeling something unknown that he never felt before when he is around Rayne, he is starting to get a feeling on what it is, especially with Achilles hints and now Leonardo's comment.

When Leonardo sees Connor look away and a bit tense, the older retired assassin cannot help but chuckle.

"I do not know what you are suggesting." Connor is quick to answered, trying to recollect himself into a calm state.

"Oh, I do think that you know what I am suggesting, but you are a bit young, are you not. You probably never been with a woman."

So much for trying to relax himself as Connor could not help but place his right hand over his eyes and let out a sigh. Leonardo only laughs as he loves to embarrass people at times.

With Leonardo suggesting this, for some reason Connor thought back to when Rayne and he went to save her mother and little brother. He thought of how Rayne had seductively lure those British soldiers before killing them, but Connor remembers how he felt this wave of jealously wash over him when those soldiers had gotten close to her.

Having Leonardo suggest about first time feelings and it is towards Rayne, Connor begins to question what is his relationship turning into when he is hanging around Rayne more and more. The two have so much in common yet opposite in many things.

"Con—"

"Would you disagree if anything is to happen?" Connor found himself blurting out, dropping his right hand from his face and staring at the older man.

Even though the young man's face is still a bit fluster, Leonardo can tell that Connor is trying to relax himself, but also, find answers for future use. Leonardo can also see that Connor wants to leave, or rather, stop talking about this. Thus, when Connor asked this question, Leonardo knew that this will be the end of this conversation.

A chuckle escapes from Leonardo causing Connor to sit up straighter and narrow his eyes. He is taking offense to Leonardo chuckling, thinking he is laughing at Connor's question.

"What is so funny about this?" Connor snapped.

"I'm not laughing about your question. Heck, I'm surprised you even asked it. But something is telling me that you want to end this sort of conversation too. To give you an answer though, I rather have you with her then anyone else. At least you two have something deeply in common and appear to get along very well." Leonardo answered, leaning back in the armchair and resting either of his arms on the arms of the chair.

"What? Connor asked a little stupidly and his mouth agape upon Leonardo's reply.

Connor did not expect that sort of explanation from Leonardo. He sees this man as very overprotective of his family and will beat the hell out of anyone that looks at his daughter the wrong way.

Pushing himself out of the armchair, Leonardo steps up beside Connor's chair and he rests his left hand on top of Connor's left shoulder.

"I know that you are a good man, Connor. I know that you are like my daughter and you are the only man that I have ever meant and heard about that can handle Rayne. I kudos for you on that one. There is a sense in me that I can trust you and I know that you are very loyal and protective over those you care about. For that, Rayne will always be in safe hands with you around." Leonardo explained, patting Connor on the shoulder.

Connor stares up at the retired assassin, seeing Leonardo face soften when he speaks of his daughter Rayne. His sapphire blue eyes seem to have a spark to them and a grin comes onto his face on talking about Rayne. However, when Leonardo eyes narrow, Connor felt himself swallow harder as he knew that there is something else Leonardo wants to address.

"But know that if you so much happen to hut my little girl in any way." Leonardo hand tightens on Connor's shoulder and he bends over so he is staring into Connor's eyes since Connor turn his head to face Leonardo.

"Trust me, Connor, I will come out of retirement as an assassin and I will break you in half like a stick. It won't be the first time that I broke a man in half, Connor. Don't let me do it again. Got it?" Leonardo stated.

Thinking of Leonardo literally snapping a man in half with his bare hands, Connor can only nod his head, but when Leonardo glares at him, Connor knew he needs to give a verbal confirmation that he will not do anything to harm Rayne.

"Yes, I understand." Connor replied.

Standing up straight again and releasing his hold on Connor's shoulder, Leonardo pats his shoulder again with a smile.

"Perfect! Now, I have to say good day, Connor. I thank you again for what you have done and good luck too." Leonardo winks before leaving the sitting room.

Soon, Leonardo, Ama and Felix are waving at Achilles, Rayne and Connor from the carriage that actually has patriot soldiers guarding around it. The carriages rolls away and once out of sight, Rayne turns to Connor, who appears as if he seen a ghost.

"Connor? Connor?"

"Yes?" Connor snaps out of whatever daze he is in and he looks at Rayne with raise eyebrows.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking of something. You know, I am going to go out and scout the land out for a while." Connor steps off the steps and pulls his hood up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rayne question as she went to step down from the steps, but Connor turns towards her and shakes his head.

"No, no, I got it. You rest for today because you had a rough day." Connor told her.

"Okay." Rayne nods her head and stands back to watch Connor jog off into the woods and out of sight.

"He just needs some fresh air. He will be fine. Now come in and let's play some chess." Achilles told her, patting her shoulder as he goes inside the manor.

"Yeah." Rayne nods, turning away from staring at the woods and she enters the home after Achilles, shutting the door behind her with a click.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Almost there." Connor whispered, reaching up to grab a rock jutting out of the cliff.

It had taken him ten minutes to get across the woods and now it is taking him five minutes to scale up a cliff that has a large ledge close to the top that he needs to get to. He did not glance down, knowing that he is about two hundred feet above ground level.

Reaching to where he wants to, he uses all his upper body strength to pull him up and onto the ledge. There he greets his goal.

There before him is a nest belonging to Peregrine Falcons.

Earlier, he saw the mother fly off and he knew the type of falcon it was by its blue-grey back, barred white belly and its black head. Also, the female are actually known to be slightly bigger than the male and faster.

"I have to be quick about this." Connor told himself as he steps forwards to the nest to see three baby Peregrine Falcons about ready to start flying lesson soon. They were still cover in grey white fluff here and there, especially on the wings but it will soon shed off once they get flying.

As Connor reaches forwards and plucks the largest baby Peregrine Falcon from the nest, the baby falcon with its siblings begin to cry loudly. Most likely for their mother, which Connor did not want to meet any time soon.

He gently says a pray in his native language to the spirits about thanking him for allowing this falcon before he tucks the baby close to him and begins to descend down the cliff.

A screech in the sky above makes Connor to look up and not only see the mother, but the father too.

And both are coming at him fast.

"Ah man." He whispered before cursing as he slips from the cliff when the mother falcon flew at his head with sharp talons out.

Now in mid-air, Connor cannot help but yell out as he is descending towards the ground from close to two hundred and fifty feet. Though, as he falls towards the ground, he lands into a huge pile of leaves below.

"That is the second time that I got attack by a bird and fell off into a pile of bushes." Connor muttered, remembering the time when he was a kid and getting thrown off the cliff by an eagle going after him.

He moves out of the piles of leaves and he looks up towards the sky, seeing the mother and father falcon have landed onto the ledge on guard.

When the baby falcon in his arms begins to chirp, Connor quickly runs off as he didn't need the mother and father coming after him again.

As Connor ran, a proud grin appears as he not only got the baby falcon, but he cannot wait to surprise Rayne with the new friend.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**We are starting to pick up the pace of things through the story. We have finally met Rayne's family! Yeaahhh! As you can see Leonardo gets a kick out of making people uncomfortable and likes have a good laugh.**

**Anyways, ****please review**** for future chapters to come out sooner!**

**Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Luna and Dreams

…**..**

…**.. Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

From within her room, Rayne hears something outside at the horse barn. She kicks her blankets off her body and she moves towards her bedroom window that actually looks out to the horse barn.

There, she sees light coming from within.

"That is odd." She whispered to herself before moving to the chest at the end of her bed to pull on pants and a black long sleeve button up shirt.

Sliding boots on, Rayne makes her way down the hallway and then down the stairs. She grips the railing as she walks down because there is barely any candles lit to cast the darkness away.

Once down on the main floor and she goes out the back door, she curses herself for not bringing any of her weapons with me. For all she knows, there is an armed horse thief in the stalls.

"Good going, Rayne." She sarcastically said to herself as she lightly walks closer to the horse barn entrance.

Entering the horse barn, she peeks her head around to see a light emitting from one of the stalls. There is no other stalls unlock where the horses were so she is having a feeling that it is not a horse thief.

Silently, Rayne makes her way towards the stall and pokes her head around to see a lantern hanging on the wall. It is the stall where most of the tools and supply for the horses were place.

"Connor?" Rayne said, stepping into the stall with a look of confusion yet mix of curiosity at seeing him in the stall.

Connor snaps his head to look over his shoulder at her before he turns to face her, but making sure that he is standing before the table that mostly has horse shoes and smaller tools on it. He tries to make a sheepish grin at her to which she crosses her arms over her chest and she narrows her eyes at him, finding him being very suspicion at the moment.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night? And you are acting like you did something? What are you hiding, Connor?" Rayne asked.

She couldn't stop asking him question, wanting to know why he is acting very sneaky.

"Um, well, I did not mean to wake you up."

"Connor, don't dodge the questions." Rayne sharply said causing him to quickly nod and he turns his head away from her, finding the wall more interesting than staring into her narrow sapphire blue eyes.

A sigh escapes his mouth before Connor steps aside to show Rayne what he had been hiding from her.

Upon seeing what is on the table, Rayne gasps out and her eyes widen. Immediately, she is stepping forwards to the table with awe.

It is a baby peregrine falcon.

"Oh my! Connor, what—how—where?" Rayne moves closer to the falcon.

Connor cannot help but chuckle upon her speechless state and how excitement fills her eyes. He watches the falcon bow its head to Rayne as she begins to gently stroke its head. A smile making her face glow with happiness.

"I felt bad about Storm and I saw how upset you were. So I went and found this little one, and then I brought her back."

"You went and got her?"

"Indeed. Cliff climbing and falling off."

Hearing Connor mention about his adventurous time, especially the falling off part, Rayne turns to face him with her mouth agape. She steps closer to him, reaching out and resting her right hand gently on his left bicep that flex a little bit underneath her warm touch.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. It actually happen to me before when I was younger." Connor told with a shrug causing her to snort in amusement.

"You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Too late." Connor replied.

Rayne reaches forwards and pulls him into a hug causing Connor to tense up then relax himself. He wraps his arms around her lower back and holds her close with his powerful, muscular arms.

As Rayne went to pull away, Connor keeps his hands on her lower back making Rayne to glance down at his hands then up at him with raised eyebrows and curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

Seeing her happiness, her father's words about him not minding about Connor and Rayne, and then thinking how he hates other men around her, Connor knew that sooner or later he needs to put his stubbornness aside and let his emotions take its course.

"Connor, what is the matter? Or rather, what are you doing?" Rayne whispered, seeing how deep in thought he appears, but let's out a low exhale from her nose as his hands move up from her lower back to the middle of her back, keeping her close.

The familiar heat erupting on her cheeks makes Rayne to bite her lower lip and stare up at Connor through her thick black eyelashes.

"I-I—well you see—"

"What are you two doing out here at this time of the night?"

Instantly, Connor and Rayne broke apart and put distance between them. They look around the barn stall, finding other things interesting rather than themselves. Both look fluster up.

Standing at the entrance of the stall is Achilles, who is holding a lantern of his own in his right hand while his cane is in his left hand. His chocolate brown eyes going back and forth between the two young assassins with a peak of interest.

Lowly cursing underneath his breath in his native tongue, Connor bows his head to not show how fluster he is looking. He felt that something might've happen, but Achilles always comes in at the wrong times.

"Um, well look what Connor got me." Rayne shook off the embarrassment and she waves her hand towards the baby falcon.

The falcon is hopping around on the small table, stretching its wings out to show it is getting ready to fly soon. As if feeling eyes on it, the falcon looks at them with tilts of its head and begin to chirp.

"I have to say that is very kind of you Connor to get Rayne another falcon, after what happened to Storm." Achilles said turning his attention off the falcon to look at Connor, who just nods his head and rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

A sly and knowing smirk comes onto Achilles lips.

"I'm going to take this little one inside." Rayne steps forwards to pick the falcon up.

"Are you going to name her?" Connor asked, watching as Rayne holds the baby falcon close to her chest as if cradling a newborn baby.

"Oh, well, why not you name her Connor?" Rayne suggested causing his eyebrows to raise in shock upon the honor of naming the falcon that is staring at him with those sharp golden eyes.

"Well, I did read in a book about a name known as Luna, which means moon. Seeing that it is an almost full moon tonight, I feel that is a good name. But also, if you haven't notice, the falcon has an odd crescent shape moon on her chest. Hopefully it stays as she gets new feathers in." Connor explained before pointing out the crescent moon on the falcon's chest.

Rayne looks down at the falcon and sees that Connor is right about a crescent moon shape on the falcon chest area.

"Yes, that is a good name. Luna. Thank you again, Connor."

"Welcome." Connor whispered, watching as Rayne walks out of the barn and towards the manor with her new falcon named Luna.

Connor walks to the lantern hanging on the wall and pulls it out before walking alongside Achilles to head back into the manor. The two are silent until they were walking up the back door steps that Achilles speaks.

"I had interrupted something between you two, didn't I?" Achilles asked, the sly smirk coming onto his lips again as he knew that he had interrupted something between the two young assassins.

Connor did not even look at Achilles to know that his mentor is smirking.

"You really have bad timing with things, old man." Connor replied and walks up the steps and into the manor, leaving a laughing Achilles behind.

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

The next morning, there is footsteps heading to the front door that Achilles and Connor look up from their seats in the living room.

They see Rayne heading to the front door and pulling up her assassin hood.

"Where are you going, Ms. Cross?" Achilles asked.

"I'm just going into Boston for the day. I'm bored and maybe I'll shop around." Rayne answered with a smile before leaving the manor altogether.

The two men can see her walking to the horse barn and entering before coming back out a few moments later, riding off on one of the horses.

Connor stands up and moves to the window, watching Rayne ride off. His eyebrows furrow together and his fists clench on either side of his body. He lets out a deep exhale from his nose.

Seeing how the boy is reacting, Achilles believes that Connor is feeling like this because he is now use to Rayne always by his side. Now, without her by his side for today, Achilles felt like Connor is upset.

"She'll be fine, Connor. She can handle herself better than any other assassin I seen." Achilles said, staring away from the young assassin and looking at the ordering book.

"Even me?"

"Connor, you know what I mean. Plus, Rayne can handle herself against you. I know that you two are always together, but relax boy."

Stepping away from the window, Connor sits down in the seat in front of Achilles desk with his arms cross over his chest. His right leg begin to repeatedly move up and down in a not so calming manner. The tapping of his foot is starting to get on Achilles nerves too. Connor sat there for a good hour doing this, fidgeting in the seat and his eyes kept looking towards the window.

"Alright, that is it. Connor, she is fine. You are acting like she is not going to come back or something."

"I have a very bad feeling. I had this dream last night of her being capture. It felt too real. And the dream started out with her telling us she is going into Boston…exactly like the way she told us before she left." Connor told Achilles, looking at the older man with worried eyes.

Knowing that this is serious and how nervous and concern Connor looks, Achilles sets his quill down and nods at Connor.

"Go. Now." Achilles stated.

In an instant, Connor shoots up from the seat and he runs out of the house, slamming the front door.

Falling back in his seat, Achilles shakes his head and lets out a sigh. Pushing himself out of the seat, he grabs his cane and he limps over to the window in time to see Connor on a horse and dashing off into the direction of Boston.

"The boy does not realize what he is feeling." Achilles chuckles, shaking his head before walking back over to his desk to finish doing his ordering list.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others and its sort of a filler. But in a way, it is the ways to get the relationship starting with Connor and Rayne.**

**Review! **

**Thank You!**


End file.
